Marlène
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: OS. Blackinnon. Souvenirs. Au moins, à Azkaban il y avait la mer. C'était un peu comme si elle était encore là.


Elle logeait, avec Dorcas comme camarade de chambre, dans une maison étudiante tenue par un couple de personnes âgées composé d'un sorcier ronchon avec des airs paternalistes et une Cracmolle affable, qui avaient été les voisins des McKinnon pendant plusieurs années.

Les McKinnon ayant eu huit enfants dont trois étant encore à Poudlard et deux n'ayant pas encore quitté le logis, l'indépendance financière de Marlène était grandement appréciée.

Marlène était une fille économe, débrouillarde comme pas deux et drôle.

Les murs de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Dorcas étaient recouverts de papier peint fleuri un peu vieillot aux couleurs passées. Les couvertures, un véritable patchwork de tissus, de motifs et de couleur.

C'était plutôt chaleureux mais indéniablement passé de mode et peu coûteux.

Je n'y étais monté avec elle qu'une fois -elle avait essayé de m'en empêcher, mais je n'avais pas compris- pour récupérer les gants qu'elle y avait laissés - un simple Accio aurait suffit mais les Gottenberg hébergeaient également des moldus - et elle avait baissé les yeux, les joues en feu, quand j'avais découvert le décor simple et désuet.

Je n'avais rien dit, lui avait tendu les gants qu'elle avait oublié sur la commode et elle avait bafouillé du haut de l'escalier jusqu'en bas des marches. Elle savait que j'avais passé toute mon enfance et une partie de mon adolescence dans un manoir d'un style ancien avec une décoration prestigieuse et nos différences sociales l'embarassaient grandement. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire à ce sujet. Très honnêtement, je m'en foutais.

Marlène chantait bien. Elle aurait pleuré de rage si elle avait su que les Hungry Griffins se sépareraient pour des histoires d'argent, elle aurait adoré _Dark sunny times_ de Jenessa Smith ou l'album _Sorry, I'm not afraid, Lord V._ sorti quelques semaines après sa mort, que Jehan Peterson avait payé de la sienne, sauvagement tué par des supporters de Voldemort.

Lily et Mary lui avaient transmis leur amour du cinéma. Elle aimait Mad Max, Alien, Star Wars et Orange Mécanique.

Et aussi Grease. Comme quoi, personne n'est parfait.

Elle aurait adoré Indiana Jones, Dirty Dancing, Jurassic Park et les Star Wars qui ont suivi. Quand j'étais libre, enfermé au Square -après déjà 12 ans d'emprisonnement, quelle ironie- j'avais demandé à Rémus de m'apporter des magazines moldus sur le cinéma. Marlène adorait le cinéma.

C'est dans un petit cinéma du quartier de Lily que j'ai demandé à Marlène de sortir avec moi pour la première fois. Elle m'a embrassé et elle a dit non. Je me suis retrouvé debout, la bouche ouverte jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à rire. On est réellement sorti ensemble deux mois plus tard.

Elle vénérait le Dieu des chips au vinaigre. Je me demande ce qu'elle aurait pensé des chips au fromage. Pas mes préférés, mais elle adorait le gruyère.

Ses lèvres avaient souvent un goût salé quand je l'embrassais. Ça me rappelait la mer, étrangement.

Avant Azkaban, je n'avais vu que deux fois la mer. Une fois pour des vacances avec la famille de James, une fois avec Marlène.

On se lançait du sable. Elle m'en a fait mangé. Je l'ai jetée à l'eau toute habillée. Elle a fait mine de bouder avant de se coller à moi, toute mouillée. Comme ça la faisait rire !

On a jeté des galets dans l'eau en écoutant les mouettes, serrés l'un contre l'autre après avoir enfilé les pulls qu'on avait dans nos bagages et devaient être nos vêtements du lendemain. Marlène a attrapé une bronchite après. Et je suis resté m'occuper d'elle à l'hôtel. Le soir on est quand même sortis sur la jetée, et je lui ai acheté une glace au citron. Même moi je ne pouvais rivaliser avec le citron à ses yeux. Quand elle dormait, j'allais chercher des coquillages sur la plage.

C'était de bons souvenirs.

La mer -bleue comme ses yeux et salée comme ses lèvres- et cette odeur de citron qui lui collait à la peau et peut-être une vague odeur de fumée -on jouait à la Bataille Explosive presque chaque fois que l'on se voyait-.

C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour me rappeler d'elle.

Azkaban est l'enfer incarné mais au moins il y avait la mer. On entendait les vagues s'écraser sur les murs.

Ça me faisait penser à elle.

Le bruit de la mer rendait les autres fous. Moi il me permettait de rester sain d'esprit.

C'était un peu comme si elle était encore vivante.

Et rien que pour cette raison, ça valait la peine de subir la présence des Détraqueurs.


End file.
